Digimon: Reformatted  Chapter 1 Intro
by Mittenmon
Summary: The plot begins 3 years after the end of the official season "Digimon Tamers", Featuring a brand new cast of Humans  "Digidestined"  and Digimon, as well as the return of some previously known characters.


With every action there is a choice….

And behind every adventure is a story…Sometimes more than one.

The choices that we make define us…

And they are what make every story unique.

Normally stories are told in the order of events which happened…

But sometimes, a story is best told in a different order.

This particular story must begin at the end of another…

And find its way into a new story, with a new beginning.

Let's go back, 2 years ago…

**Real World – Tokyo, Japan Year: 2002**

Before I begin…I want you to remember some people you've already heard about.

You may recognize this guy…Takato Matsuki.

And Rika, but her real name is Ruki Makino.

Henry? How is that similar to Jianliang Lee? Silly English folks. We'll call him Jenrya for short.

Jeri's name comes a little closer, her real name is Juri Katou.

Kazu and Kenta? Well…lets just say Kazu is a "hero". Hirokazu Shioda, and Kenta Kitagawa. Wow, they actually kept Kenta's name the same.

Jenrya's little sister, Shaochung Lee. Ok, maybe we should just stick with "Suzie"

And of course Ai and Mako…

And last but not least…the legendary tamer himself, Ryou Akiyama. You'll probably be seeing this guy again later

Back to the story…Shortly after the tamers parted ways with their Digimon, Guilmon, Renamon, Terriermon, Marineangemon, Gaurdromon, Lopmon, Impmon, and Monodramon, things started to…change…in the real world. Not that things weren't bad enough already, the destruction from the D-reaper still remained in Japan. After the launch of the juggernaut, The Japanese Government turned on Hypnos, thinking that Digimon were out of the picture forever, and the Hypnos team disbanded. The Old Hypnos base in the Shinjuku Opera House was raided by the government, and everything inside pertaining to their project was destroyed. The Monster Makers were hunted and imprisoned on "acts of terrorism and conspiracy", aside from Janyu Wong for his cooperation with the government…or…so they thought. Yamaki Mitsuo escaped with a few essential files and remains a fugitive in hiding, his whereabouts unknown. Only a few of the others managed to escape.

Most other countries were either left completely out of the loop, or invented their own ideas on what exactly happened during the time of the D-Reaper's invasion in the real world. Some believed that the destruction and strange electronic events were due to an extraterrestrial invasion, while others believed that the D-Reaper was a bio terroristic invention of Al Qaeda, and that the Japanese had intercepted it before it could fulfill its purpose. The entire world was in a state of chaos. Riots ensued everywhere and wars erupted across the globe, nations blaming each other. People shuffled from country to country; some wanting to leave their homes to find a "safer" place, while others refused to move and insisted that the entire world was doomed, that the time of the apocalypse had arrived. Many became trapped in the countries they were visiting at the time for vacation, and were unable to return home due to the high level of illegal immigration and border control.

Digital World: 6th Layer, 2003

So what happened after that? Eventually, Takato and his friends found a way back into the Digital World, and were reunited with their Digimon Partners! Impmon had even found a way to bring "Leomon" back…at a heavy price. But upon their arrival, they discovered that the D-Reaper was still alive and at large...and was evolving. The Digital World was in even more chaos than the Real world, and most of it had already been obliterated. Those fancy Digital Beams that used to shine from the Real World and transfer data were slowly disappearing, and eventually they were all gone…causing electronics in the real world to malfunction.

Most of what happened with the tamers in their second exploit in the Digital World is irrelevant, since this story is not about the Tamers. You will need to know that they were unable to defeat the D-reaper, and narrowly escaped death. There is one other thing that happened that you will need to know…

End of Chapter 1.


End file.
